


Greedy Jennifer

by turningtodust



Series: Game Over [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turningtodust/pseuds/turningtodust
Summary: Jennifer is a considerate medical student who enjoys badminton.
Series: Game Over [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586488





	1. Personality

**Author's Note:**

> Got help from : character generator dot org dot uk  
> Basic outline for Jenni.  
> You can propose your own. email me! or comment below!  
> email:  
> rose dot ash at protonmail dot com
> 
> dot : .  
> at: @  
> take out spaces

**Jennifer Palmer**

_Jennifer is a considerate medical student who enjoys badminton_

Jennifer Palmer is a 20-year-old medical student who enjoys badminton, binge-watching boxed sets and appearing in the background on TV. She is considerate and giving, but can also be very greedy and a bit standoffish.

She is a Spanish Christian who defines herself as straight. She is currently at college. studying medicine.

**Basic Information**

Name:

| 

Jennifer Palmer  
  
---|---  
  
Nicknames:

| 

Jenni / Greedy Jennifer  
  
Reason for nicknames:

| 

Derived from Jennifer / Descriptive  
  
Date of birth:

| 

Wednesday, 6th Jan 1999 (Age 20)  
  
Star sign:

| 

Capricorn  
  
Nationality:

| 

Spanish  
  
Ethnicity:

| 

Caucasian  
  
Social class:

| 

Working-class  
  
Religion:

| 

Christian  
  
Sexuality:

| 

Straight  
  
Education:

| 

Bachelor's degree  
  
Course:

| 

Medicine  
  
Political views:

| 

Apathetic  
  
Relationship status:

| 

Single  
  
Career path:

| 

Medicine  
  
**Personality**

Positive characteristics:

| 

considerate, giving  
  
---|---  
  
Negative characteristics:

| 

greedy, standoffish  
  
Words often used:

| 

considerate, giving, greedy, standoffish  
  
Other words that might be used:

| 

bighearted, bounteous, bountiful, considerate, eager, educated, enlightened, generous, giving, greedy, hungry, impatient, informed, instructed, knowing, knowledgeable, learned, lettered, liberal, literate, numerate, openhanded, rapacious, schooled, self-educated, semiliterate, standoffish, taught, thoughtful, tutored, well-educated, well-read  
  
Moral:

| 

sometimes  
  
Stable:

| 

sometimes  
  
Loyal:

| 

sometimes  
  
Generous:

| 

very  
  
Extrovert:

| 

not at all  
  
Compassionate:

| 

very  
  
IQ:

| 

110  
  
Hobbies:

| 

badminton, binge-watching boxed sets, appearing in the background on TV, theatre, praying, walking, watching sport, meditation, recycling  
  
Diet

| 

eats meat  
  
Favourite foods:

| 

chocolate cake, oranges


	2. Change of uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer Palmer changed into a different outfit. What's the reason for the uniform change?

Her classmates looked at Jennifer strangely. Her normal dark and tight fitted vest transformed into a white clean suit. Her caucasian skin was paler than usual. Her brown hair was pinned at the back of her head. Her straight slightly wavy hairstyle was nowhere in sight.

Slick. Regal. Strict.

Jennifer had changed her outfit.

—

She could feel their stare on her skin. She sends a glare their way and they all scurry away.

_Can't I have some peace?_

Today was different, yes. She had been selected for a special program. Twelve students, four in each promotion would be tested. They were all to meet this afternoon, at precisely three to the headmaster’s office. They had been sent their new uniform for the anonymous program. They would get all the specific information about the program at three and no before.

Jennifer itched to know what it was. She could not stand the wait. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she tried to keep her calm but her blood was boiling. She wanted-no needed to know. Of course, it was only ten in the morning. How could she wait any longer. The stares were not helping. It reminded her of her uniform change. Of this new situation, she was in. She could not control. She could feel the air on the nape of her neck. She had no protection like usual when her hair help hide it. She had raised her collar higher and she hoped no one could see it. It was not a secret, really, but tattoos were not allowed in this school. And it was not a tattoo, more of a birthmark but They would not see it as such.

—

1 PM

_Almost,_ Jennifer sighted while looking at her watch, _almost time_.

Jenni trudged along the school’s garden path sometimes walking directly on the grass even though there was a ‘no walking on the grass’ sign. Her sight spotted a plastic bottle near a tree and Jennifer suddenly felt angry. _Another abandoned plastic bottle,_ she thought to herself. She picked it up and though of putting it alongside the rest of her handmade pot plants. Jenni looked around for an owner before shrugging her shoulders and putting it away in her back pack. She took out her lunch bag at the same time. She had no class this afternoon so she decided to go to the library after her sandwich. Reading a book will enable her to think too much about the program.

Just when she had finished her peeling her oranges, Harold sat next to her.

“Jenni” He nodded and began munching on a doughnut.

_Him and doughnuts,_ Jennifer rolled her eyes.

“I found a really nice shop at Park Avenue.” He said without prompting. “It just opened and the dresses are stylish.” He bobbed his head optimistic. “How about it? Fancy a shopping spree this weekend?”

Jennifer plopped her head on his shoulder. _Shopping…people_

As if knowing her thoughts, Harold proposed, “We can go early in the morning, yeah?”

“Vale” Jennifer agreed in Spanish.

“Cool, I’ll text you! See you!” Harold said and left abruptly. And without a shoulder, for her head to rest on, Jennifer had to readjust her position. She grumbled at her touchy compañero.

—

2 PM

_Una hora_ , Jennifer thought as she perused the shelves. She took out a book on anatomy. It fascinated her how frail humans were. She turned the pages to the tenth chapters, having already read the others. For now, she really liked this book. It was a pity, they couldn’t take them home to read, but she understood. There was one big library for a thousand students having career paths ranging from science and medicine like Harold and herself to Art and Sports.

Jennifer read silently in a club chair next to a low coffee table and the window. She liked that spot. It was slightly hidden at the far end of the Library.

Jennifer was so entranced in the diagrams of the anatomy book she startled when her phone dinged, notifying her of a new text. She snapped her Motorola open and read the text. It was from Harry.

**Jenni :)**

**Saturday 10 AM**

**Park Garden on Park ave**

**Under the cherry tree**

**xx**

Jennifer rose an eyebrow and snapped her phone back close after replying with a short okay. She looked at her watch and sputtered. _Damn it, it’s almost three._ Jennifer put away the book and tidied herself before speed walking to the headmaster’s office. _Finally, I'm going to get answers._


End file.
